Shortcut
A shortcut is a specialized type of page that provides an abbreviated wikilink to a project page or one of its sections, usually from the Wikipedia namespace. They are commonly used on community pages and talk pages rather than in articles themselves. If there is a shortcut for a page or section, it is usually displayed in an information box labelled 'shortcuts:', as can be seen at the top of this page. Shortcuts are created for the convenience of editors. It is possible to create a shortcut for any page at all. The existence of a shortcut does not imply or prove that the linked page is a policy or guideline. Quick Reference Lists of available shortcuts can be found at: * FV2W:FV2W = List of Shortcuts * FV2W:FV2WR = List of Shortcuts/Project Shortcuts * FV2W:PORTCUT = List of Shortcuts/Portal Shortcuts * FV2W:FV2WT = Shortcuts to Talk Pages How to Use a FarmVille 2 Wiki Shortcut A FarmVille 2 Wiki shortcut can be entered into the Wiki search box to quickly bring you to a project page. For example, you can type FV2W:R into the search box and then press the enter key (or click the magnifying glass icon), to get to the FarmVille 2 Wiki:Redirect page, instead of having to type in the complete phrase. Alternatively, you can use a shortcut in the URL in your browser's address bar. For example, you are currently viewing the FarmVille 2 Wiki:Shortcut page. The URL for this page is . You could then get from here to the FarmVille 2 Wiki:Redirect page by replacing FarmVille 2 Wiki:Shortcut with FV2W:R in the address bar, followed by pressing the enter key. (If your browser has relative URL entry, simply prefix the shortcut with ./ instead of having to edit the existing URL.) Shortcuts are presented in all capital letters (ALL CAPS); however, the search box is Case-Insensitive. For example, in the search box, you can type fv2w:r, instead of FV2W:R. However, when using the URL method (or when making ) it is generally necessary to match the capitalization of the shortcut itself. Readability Shortcuts are often used on talk pages in their abbreviated form, without any piped links, decreasing readability for the general reader. For example, some editors are familiar with the bulk of the FarmVille 2 Wiki Namespace Shortcuts, even recognizing what they stand for on sight; however, others are faced with pages full of incomprehensible jargon, the meanings of which are not immediately decipherable, if the reader happens to be offline. While shortcuts can help with linking, it is best, when referring to a project page, to be mindful of the general reader and not use the shortcuts as a title, without piping their links. For example, the piped link: shortcuts, gives readers an idea of the subject of the target page, while just using the abbreviation FV2W:SHC is unintelligible to those unfamiliar with the term. For this reason, many shortcuts are also created as common English words that are easily identifiable and memorable. Link Boxes Small link boxes, listing the names of the page's shortcuts, appear at the top of many pages, especially those on policies and guidelines. A shortcut link box can be added to a page, by placing the template at the top of the page's text, while editing. The point of these template boxes is not to list every single redirect for any given page (indeed, that's what is for); instead, they generally should list only one or two common and easily remembered redirects. Guideline pages with shortcuts pointing to them typically use or the template, such as on this page, instead of the shortcut template . Another frequently used template is: . To learn more about the different shortcut box templates and their functions, see documentation at . Among other things, there are templates for making boxes flow to the left and now, anchors are automatically added, making it much simpler to link to a page section. How to Create a Shortcut Note: The following is an example, the shortcut FV2W:TS already exists. Say you want to create the shortcut FV2W:TS to an existing page like FarmVille 2 Wiki:Template Standardisation. Then create the desired new FarmVille 2 Wiki:TS page with a single line: :#REDIRECT FarmVille 2 Wiki:Template Standardisation Many shortcuts are acronyms, others are abbreviations, quite a lot are simply FV2W:BAD, but technically they are redirections. Please note, when creating a shortcut for a category, it is necessary to insert an additional colon (":") at the beginning of the link, as follows: :#REDIRECT FarmVille 2 Wiki:Redirects from Shortcut Procedures :See also: FarmVille 2 Wiki:Template Messages/Redirect Pages Shortcut class redirects should be tagged with so they will auto-categorize in Category:Redirects from Shortcuts. Like this: :#REDIRECT Pagename Changing Shortcuts Technically that's easy. All it takes is to click on the shortcut wherever it is, on the page it leads to (a shortcut is a redirect) click on the "redirected from" link (forcing &redirect=no), edit the target #REDIRECT FarmVille 2 Wiki:Whatever, then add if that expression doesn't already appear. But there are some potential traps and pitfalls: #If the shortcut is already listed on FarmVille 2 Wiki:List of Shortcuts or a similar list like FarmVille 2 Wiki:Shortcuts to Talk Pages, please update that entry showing the new target page. #If the old target page mentions its shortcut, then that also should be updated, typically in or similar FarmVille 2 Wiki header templates. #If you wish to usurp an existing shortcut that's already in use, you should take into account how active its target page is. For example, if you just created a WikiProject, and want a specific shortcut for it, but the one you want is already in use by another WikiProject, it's generally recommended to post a message on that project's talk page asking the members if you may usurp their shortcut link, even if the project is tagged as . #Above all check the shortcut backlinks with "what links here"; changing a shortcut used elsewhere can be highly disruptive. If you do change a shortcut under these circumstances, you should be sure to change it in the pages that linked to it as well, so that they link to the old target. If they were used in any closed deletion discussions, it is not a good idea then to change the redirect because these discussion cannot be edited. #If it has no backlink folks might still use it directly with search forms, if you're not 100% sure that the old target is unused; so ask about it on the shortcut's talk page. #For controversial cases, go to FarmVille 2 Wiki:Requests for Comment. List of Shortcuts An incomplete list of shortcuts can be found at FarmVille 2 Wiki:List of Shortcuts, and as expected this page has itself various shortcuts like FV2W:FV2W, FV2W:CUTS. Other shortcuts for shortcut lists are FV2W:FV2WR for Wikipedia:List of Shortcuts/Project Shortcuts and FV2WT:FV2WT for FarmVille 2 Wiki:Shortcuts to Talk Pages. Obviously many shortcuts are (ab)used to make a FV2W:POINT and best described by FV2W:WOTTA. On Meta shortcuts start with WM:, the list is at m:WM:WM. As shown, links to shortcuts on other projects work as expected, but redirects (incl. shortcuts) to pages on other projects won't work—this former feature was abused and hence it has been disabled. Use special pages to find uncategorized or unlisted pages starting with a given prefix, e.g. for some category shortcuts. See Also * FarmVille 2 Wiki:Cross-namespace Redirects * FarmVille 2 Wiki:List of Shortcuts * FarmVille 2 Wiki:List of Shortcuts/Project Shortcuts (FV2W:FV2WR) — WikiProjects and Projects list of shortcuts. * FarmVille 2 Wiki:Shortcuts to Talk Pages (FV2W:FV2WT) — all 'Wikipedia talk:' namespace (namespace 5) talk pages. * Category:Redirects from Shortcuts * FV2W:WOTTA, on what NOT to do * m:WM:WM, shortcuts on Meta Shortcut Shortcut Category:FarmVille 2 Wiki Link Help Category:FarmVille 2 Wiki Page Help Shortcut Shortcut Category:FarmVille 2 Wiki Link Help Category:FarmVille 2 Wiki Page Help